classof3000fandomcom-20200214-history
Sunny Bridges
The hometown hero of Lil' D, Sunny is a musical genius who left Georgia to become a recording artist. Over the years in the employment of his money-grabbing manager, however, he lost his passion for music and returned to his old neighborhood. He intended to go into permanent retirement; instead, Lil' D convinces him to become the new music teacher at the Westley School for the Performing Arts. Sunny is devoted to his students, but he is forced to keep a low profile in order to avoid media attention. Sunny is known to have a crush on Mila Lopez. While he can play many instruments, his favorite is the saxophone. Sunny's character is loosely based on Jazz Saxophonist, both in his appearance and personality, and strongly based on the show's creator and voice actor, Andre Benjamin. Quotes *How does bein' around Ms. Squattinchowder make you feel? *The best part is you can pay her with beads and painted shells. *Is my shoe closet visible from space? *Bingo! Those drivers they mad at me, too. *I don't wanna make this a big deal but, what happened to the limo? *Hey, hey, hey. That's the arena. This is my stop! This is my stop! *Who are you? *My yesman? *Okay, don't fire him. *Y'all crazy. *He didn't understand you. *Woah, Kim and Kam. *Do I watch cartoons? *Did I? Did I? Did I? Gallery DJSunny.jpg|Sunny Bridges Notes *Sunny is allergic to orange. *He won the Grammy Awards and the Noble Peace Prize. *Sunny had to get Bullfrog to be his mentor. He finally took him under his wing. Bullfrog took Sunny to the park to practice, create, listen, etc. He learned so much from Bullfrog that no matter how good he got, it was never enough to make him happy. Trivia *He owns about 15,000 shirts. *His shoe closet can be seen from space. *Sunny played in the Eastley region. They were highly to capture the blue ribbon, but Salieri and his friends weren't playing fair. Just as Sunny was about to step up his solo, he found out they stuffed his saxophone with bubblegum. He tried to improvise but he wasn't ready for a tub of dead fish. They did the worst thing of all; played better than Sunny and the kids. And he never won the County Blue Ribbon Competition. *In Cartoon Network's "FusionFall", an area named after Sunny, "Sunny Bridges' Auditorium" appears in Marquee Row, a world based off of Class of 3000. Sunny Bridges' Auditorium appears as a devastated wasteland, having been infected by Fuse. This area also acts as the epic lair of Fusion Buttercup. **Interestingly enough, Sunny and the rest of the 3000 gang fail to appear themselves. **In the fan recreation of the game "FusionFall Retro" It is now implied that Sunny started a record studio with Suno of "PuffyAmiYumi" dubbed Harada Bridges Studios, with images of his students appearing on adverts. Sunny Bridges and his students have as of now still not appeared properly. *During the end credits of The Grim Adventures of the Codename KND there was a combination of Codename KND and Class of 3000 called Class of Numbuh 3000 with Sunny on the picture.Ironically Pat Irwin the music composer of the show and Mr Tom Warburton creator of Codename Kids Next Door had work together on Disneys Pepper Ann. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:School Staff